1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reproducing apparatus, a reproducing control method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, apparatuses complied with the DLNA (Digital Living Network Alliance) standard, for example, are getting popular. Using an apparatus complied with the DLNA standard realizes, for example, a content reproducing system for indicating movie, still image, music, or the like, between apparatuses connected on a network.
Meanwhile, a technology for reproducing content data between apparatuses connected to the network has been developing. An example of the technology for reproducing content data between apparatuses connected to the network is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-231974, for example.